sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission: Match Up
*12 February 2006 |prev = A Metarex Melée |next = Clash in the Cloister }} "Mission: Match Up" is the sixty-fifth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 5 April 2005 and 3 December 2005 in France and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Cosmo *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Amy Rose *Doctor Eggman *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Yellow Zelkova *Black Narcissus *Pale Bayleaf *Metarex-Robots Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode begins with Sonic the Hedgehog encountering Cosmo with some boxes, and then running off again. Chris and Tails put up artificial palm trees elsewhere. Amy Rose is hammering a block of steel with her Piko Piko Hammer, when Sonic arrives and drops off the stuff. The two have a quick flashback about Shadow the Hedgehog, and Sonic runs off again. Consequently, while Knuckles repairs some circuits, Cream the Rabbit brings up the matter of Rouge the Bat. Knuckles replies he does not care about her, and it serves her right for fluttering around in the wrong place. Chris and Tails discuss about the Metarex briefly. Yellow Zelkova and his troops wonder over Red Pine's defeat. After a brief argument over power and its weaknesses, another Metarex army is shown to be ready. Yellow Zelkova exclaims that he is going to find and fight Sonic right away. The Blue Typhoon encounters the Chaotix in their spaceship. Their ship had broken down, and they had to stay on board Tails' bigger ship. Tails agrees to fix their ship and he warns them that he doesn't want any trouble on the Typhoon. Espio agrees, but Charmy makes fun of Tails, who tells them that he won't fix their ship. Vector tells him not to listen him and to install a multifunctional navigation system. Tails begins his work when Cosmo brings him lunch. She reveals that she's planning a surprise for everybody. The Chaotix watch the scene and Vector notices the growing relationship between Tails and Cosmo. In order to thank Tails for fixing his ship, Vector decides to "help" him winning Cosmo's heart. The Chaotix have a plan. Charmy finds Knuckles in the Master Emerald cleaning and he makes fun of him. Knuckles charges at him for teasing him and he stuns him and carries him to Vector and Espio. Vector paints black on Knuckle's face, much to the delight of Charmy and astonishment of Espio. Espio then turns invisible and lifts up their victim. Meanwhile Cosmo, walking down the hallway and hoping everyone will be happy for her surprise party, came across an unconscious Knuckles with make up on his face. He is being puppeteered by Espio who was pretending Knuckles was fighting for the Metarex. Tails steps in, notices him, asking what he is doing and turns to Cosmo. Cosmo tells him that Knuckles is saying some crazy words and had started dancing. Tails notices the marks on Knuckles' face asking why he has make up on his face. 'Knuckles' swings around, roaring. Tails moves in to see the science. Vector yells for Espio to run, so he runs as Tails approaches them dragging an unconscious Knuckles with him telling Cosmo it's not over. Cosmo laughs at Knuckles' joke, while the other two Chaotix believe that Cosmo may actually prefer Knuckles. The scene switches to Decoe and Bocoe trying to beat each other into shape. Bokkun arrived, stretched out by the gravity field, and the other two robots chase him around, threatening to pound him down to size. Rouge and Doctor Eggman watch over Shadow. Eggman reveals they had gone through a gravity field and had been spat and into another part of the galaxy. Shadow asks Eggman what had happened to him. The doctor replied he was fine. After Eggman revealed that his Limiters had gave him to power to defeat their enemies, the scene switches to a slight glimpse of the rings on his wrist. Tails unintentionally discovers Cosmo's surprise: she plans to throw a party on the ship. Cosmo is disappointed because it won't be a surprise for Tails now, but the little fox tells her that she won't be able to prepare everything all by herself. Cosmo takes him up on his offer as the Chaotix watch from the door. Vector commented they were doing 'pretty well on their own'. Espio concludes they should not get involved, but Vector offers to help with the party. Tails was unenthusiastic, but Vector puts an arm around his back and asked to be 'invited to the wedding'. Tails misheard and Vector reveals his next plot to himself. They would turn out the lights, grab the two lovers and put them next to each other. The lights would be turned back on and a romantic scene would be the result. He sniggers so Tails says he can help if he backs off. During the preparations, Charmy turns out the lights, Vector and Espio grab some equipment then run into each other. Tails and Cosmo turn the lights on and tell them it's dangerous to run in the dark. Comically, fireworks go off in Vectors eyes when he says that even the best plan can blow up on you. Espio and Vector are seen seated at a table without Charmy. Espio asks if Vector is ready to give up. Vector replies that he is only getting warmed up and that the true love must triumph. This annoys his teammate who says that the relationship must develop naturally. Vector claims the next plan is so fun it can't fail, and he only needed Espio to disappear. Serious and excited, he stands up and frightens Espio, who reluctantly agrees. Tails and Cosmo are working together with Espio invisible next to them. At Vector's signal, he drops a handkerchief on the floor. Tails retrieves it and offers it to Cosmo, who denies that it belonged to her. Tails quotes that it needs a wash when Cosmo sees initials embroidered on it. Tails reads them out one by one, causing Espio to fall over with annoyance. They spot Vector at the door and tell him that his hanky needs a wash. Vector, blushing, agrees. Espio says he will not get involved in Vector's 'hanky-pankey'. Vector quotes that being a love detective is not his specialty. Charmy asks if their match making mission is over. Vector replies it isn't, and the lover still need to learn how to have a ball. He kicks the disco ball sending it bouncing around the room and nearly hits Cosmo. Tails pushes her out of the way and ends up kissing her. Tails asked her if she's hurt and she smiles (with her face blushing) and replies she is fine and thanks him. Tails apologizes to her and helps her sit down and Cosmo tells him it's okay. Tails notices the Chaotix watching them and asks them if they have something better to do. They reply they don't, all at the same time After finishing the preparations, the Chaotix go to get everybody to the party room when they cross Knuckles' path. Knuckles was used against his will in one of Vector's plans and he decides to take his revenge. The Chaotix hear Knuckles coming, wondering where those clowns are and he screams in surprise seeing them. The Chaotix are scared and he tells them that 'I am gonna return the favor' for messing his face up and lifts his Shovel Claws. Vector tries to explain but he won't hear it. Knuckles pounces on them and they dart down the corridor freaking out and screaming. They end up in the party room, Knuckles screws them up and they ruin everything. Arriving on the scene, Tails and Cosmo are disappointed (as are the Chaotix), but Sonic says it's no problem and that they don't need decorations to have a nice time. After fixing everything up Knuckles begins painting at Espio's face while he was sleeping. Charmy laughs at Espio, revealing that his face had paint marks on it too. Amy shows Sonic her new dress and Cream tells her it's good. Amy takes Sonic close and asks if she looks pretty. Sonic is scared and Amy tells him that he's too stunned for words. A small party of crew hang around a table and are entertained by Vector's story then Espio and Charmy. Tails meets Cosmo at the window. He also thanks Cosmo for her party idea, and hands back a brooch from earlier. Tails attempts to tell Cosmo how he feels about her, but is too embarrassed, and the episode ends with the two watching the stars outside in space. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep65-eye1.jpg|Pale Bayleaf Sonicx-ep65-eye2.jpg|Pale Bayleaf's Battleship Dubbing changes *The sign "Detective Office" on the side of the Chaotix ship is removed. *The green "EXIT" sign inside the Chaotix houseship is blanked. *The anime-like shots where Vector was imagine how Tails can win Cosmo's heart were removed. *Some of Espio and Vector's talk about Tails and Cosmo's relationship is removed. *A flashback is added in the English dub when Vector explains how they are going to get Tails and Cosmo together by turning off the lights and putting them next to each other. *The word "Vector" is erased from Vector's handkerchief. This is strange, because in the English dub Cosmo says there is something embroidered on it, and Tails reads it "V-e-c-t-o-r" *Espio was not sleeping in the English dub as Knuckles painted his face. Goofs *Espio's eyes are miscolored torquois, when Vector says the Chaotix will lead the others to the party. The same happens with Charmy's eyes as Tails tells Sonic and Knuckles about the party. Title in other languages Episode File:Sonic X Episode 65 - Mission Match Up Category:Episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes Category:Season 3 episodes